


An Amazing Dinner and a Half Naked Boyfriend

by esnde



Category: Glee
Genre: Blaine Being Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hint: They are basically horny bastards, M/M, Sebastian Being Sebastian, Ugly Shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5524223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esnde/pseuds/esnde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian comes home to something very special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Amazing Dinner and a Half Naked Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Update: I made som very, very small changes in this, because when I read it for the first time since I posted it, I realized that I've made some typos. Nothing major though! (And sorry if it's still wrong lol)

When Sebastian walks through the door, the first thing he is hit by is the smell. It smells so incredibly good that he has to close his eyes and take a few deep breaths through his nose before he can continue. Blaine must be doing something very special for dinner tonight. Sebastian kicks his shoes off and tosses his coat on the hanger before he excitedly walks towards the kitchen. Nothing can beat a plate warm food after a long day at work.

The scent is stronger now; it's something with garlic and mushrooms, and some kind of meat. Blaine is humming a familiar song where he stands and chops salad when Sebastian reaches to him, slips his hands around his waist and rests his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. 

"It smells delicious," he says and peeks at what Blaine is cooking - chicken breasts, caramelized mushrooms, and garlic bread.

Blaine puts down the knife and turns in his arms. "Hi," he says and gives him a kiss, a little off-center. "How was your day?" 

"Urgh. We don't need to talk about that," Sebastian sighs and drops his head a little. Work has been wearing him out lately. A small headache has constantly been banging behind his eyelids for weeks now, making him tired and grumpy. Blaine has been good to him, trying his best to make their every-day life easier. Sebastian is forever grateful.

Blaine smiles kindly before he turns back to the vegetables on the counter. "You should take some time off,” he says while he mixes the salad in a bowl.

Sebastian gets seated in one of the kitchen chairs. "It's Christmas soon anyway, I’ll rest then.”

It's when he has said that sentence he notices it. Blaine is wearing shorts – unmistakable pajamas shorts. They are navy blue, with some kind of pattern on them, and they sit loose around his strong thighs. The dark, curse hairs are visible even to Sebastian's eyes where he sits. "What are you wearing?" he gets out weakly, because _God,_ that sure is a sight. 

Blaine is stirring the mushrooms in the frying pan, but stops at Sebastian’s question and looks down at his clothes. 

"Oh, these?" he asks innocently and gestures to his shorts. "I don’t know, they are pretty old. Found them in one of my drawers," he says, and pretends to be totally normal about it. But then he turns to Sebastian, gives him a big smile and fucking _winks._

Sebastian is quick on his feet – his body is almost completely pressed into Blaine’s in mere seconds. He has to take a closer look at these shorts. How can a piece of clothing look so good on someone? Or, more importantly, how can they look so good on Blaine? They are not even good looking, Sebastian decides. They are, in fact, rather hideous.

But Blaine’s butt looks… fucking amazing in them. Sebastian has the urge to touch and squeeze and kiss and nibble, but Blaine’s laugh and muttered " _Horndog._ " throws him off. So he just stares at them, while Blaine turns his attention back to the dinner again, which in the end only makes Blaine laugh even harder. 

"What is it?" he asks Sebastian, waltzes around the kitchen and makes sure to move his butt more than necessary. "Do you like what you see?"

All Sebastian can do at this moment is to numbly nod. Of course he likes it, and Blaine already knows that. Why would he be putting on a show for him in the first place, if he didn’t think Sebastian would like it?

But it’s not until a couple of minutes later, when Blaine is taking the bread out of the oven, that Sebastian notices yet another thing.

“Wait-”

No underwear. Blaine is not wearing any underwear. He is completely naked under the shorts. Sebastian almost sinks through the floor.

Blaine is proud, his eyes sparkle and his smile is big – this was his plan from the beginning. But even he seems to have been caught off-guard, especially now, when Sebastian is pressing him against the kitchen counter, his eager hands trying to find their way up into Blaine’s incredibly stupid shorts.

“Yeah,” he gasps, his breath hot against Sebastian’s lips.

“I can’t believe you,” Sebastian murmurs.

Blaine laughs breathlessly, but quickly realizes he is falling out of character. He clears his throat and gently pushes at Sebastian’s chest.

“This is a game I like to call ‘How long will it take for Sebastian to notice that I am not wearing any underwear?’.”

“It didn’t take me that long, did it?” Sebastian says, sneaks his hands around under Blaine’s shorts to touch his naked butt.

“Hey!” Blaine giggles and circles his fingers around Sebastian’s wrists. “I’m cooking!”

But Sebastian won’t move his hands one centimeter, and it’s not like Blaine actually wants that anyway. “Well, tell me this, Blaine. How come you are preparing an amazing dinner half naked? Is it something you want?”

Blaine snorts. “Maybe I’m just trying to impress on my boyfriend.”

Sebastian nods, and pulls Blaine closer to him. “And who is this boyfriend?”

“Oh, just a dude. No one special, really.”

Sebastian nips Blaine’s butt, making him jump a little. “You sure about that?”

Blaine laughs loudly, his eyes blown with both happiness and arousal. He brings his arms up to rest on Sebastian’s shoulders. “Or _maybe-”_ he says, “maybe I ran out of clean underwear and had no choice other than to go commando until the laundry is done.”

This causes Sebastian to laugh too, and he kisses Blaine until they have to stop to breathe, and after that, Sebastian starts laughing again.

“Yeah, yeah,” Blaine grins and rolls his eyes. “Hilarious. Take your hands out of my pants and help me finish dinner.”

He gets out of Sebastian’s hold, ducks under his arm and starts taking down plates for them to eat on.

“What will I get for helping you?” Sebastian asks.

Blaine stands with his back to him, and he turns his head around to look over his shoulder at the same time as he lifts some fabric up to expose his butt cheek. Sebastian _growls._

“Maybe I’ll wait with the laundry a bit longer. I have already been naked for a couple of hours, why not continue to be?”

**Author's Note:**

> I basically whipped this together in 60 minutes. It's also 3am (on Christmas day! Merry Christmas!), so sorry if it sucks. But the idea just cracked me up to be honest. It's inspired by personal experiences since I am the one who actually sits with ugly pajamas shorts without any underwear because I forgot to do my laundry :)  
> Anyway, please leave your love if you enjoyed this! Thanks for reading!


End file.
